In existing hand-held light weapon firing devices, such as the 7.62 mm automatic rifle; there are structural defects such as: a groove formed in the blocking iron or sear of the firing device has a groove, and a guide track which forms a sliding assembly with the aforesaid groove formed on the firing mount. During firing, the blocking iron or sear, performs translational motion on the guide-track of the firing mount. The results of this are, firstly, that the work travel of the trigger is excessively long; and, secondly, the surface friction between the guide-track and the groove sliding assembly is considerable, so that it is hard for the gunner to carry out control operations, and it directly affects the precision of the firing. The literature most closely corresponding to this invention is the design material for the SKS semiautomatic rifle linear motion blocking iron firing device, pages as discussed at 306-307 of the `Firearms Handbook` published by the Defense Industry Publishing House.
The aim of this invention is to improve upon the structure of the firing device described above. The design of the linear-motion blocking iron or sear is changed to enable the iron or sear, thus overcoming the structural defects of the above described existing firing devices.